He Howls At the Moon
by purewolfblood
Summary: An old superhero must be convinced to join the League.


He Howls At the Moon

Chapter One: An Old Hero

_Open point of view_

"Remind me again; why are we going to Germany?"

"Because, he trained me and I think that he would be a valued part of the Justice League," answered the alien known throughout the world as Superman to the Amazon, Wonder Woman.

"So, a little talk needs all THREE of us?"

The last "statement" came from a dark man with an equally dark and graveled tone. This brings Superman to stop and turn within his midstride, as the three walked down the hall of the Watchtower.

"OK, we started with sixty-one members-", Superman began.

"Sixty and a half."

"Shut up Bruce!"

"-sixty-one members, but four are now gone, and ONE is PART-TIME, and I think that Wolf could help fill in the gap when every villain we have is lose even if we can get him also as a part-timer," He finished through clenched teeth, which brought a shocked face and the famous glare from Superman's companions, "And I just know that you, of all people, have looked him up and probably even have a thirty-page file on your bat-computer."

"There is no reason to shout." Diana was now trying to calm the two men and restarting the walk to the transporters.

"And since I am the one who knows so little about this hero, why don't you guys fill me in. You say he trained you?"

"Yes, for over seventeen years."

"A bit long, even for Themyscirian standards."

"That slave driver had a lot to teach, but I do think that he spent the longest time on me."

"No record that I have found says other whys," Batman added. "Also I have researched that this hero is over a one thousand years old; he is said to be immortal. It's also referenced that he covers the whole wolrd in his protection, with him being most sighted in Germany- most likely his home."

"Exactly, that's why we must go there first to look for him; also, it is a well known fact that under his protection you are to be in the best of hands. But, I'm not too sure about the immortal claim, for I have seen his get pretty torn up in a fight."

"I still say he's immortal; look at the age; look at how he always is able to patch himself up after all these great battles, I've researched him well, Superman; he is always back to fight another day."

"Unless," Superman starts questionly, "Wolf may not be the same 'Wolf' of earlier generations; even though he has always claimed to be the first and only, he could be lying-he is a great liar."

"And a genius, a master of disguise, a highly skilled fighter with metahuman capabilities, I have a suspicion that he may be rich- due to all the tools he has access to," Batman added.

"Along with being a control freak, meaner then the devil in hell with a temper, sarcastic and foul mouth speaker of over a hundred languages," Superman numbered off on his fingers.

"Foul mouth?" Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Superman just shook his head, "that beast can curse you out from 0 to 60 in about 2.5 seconds."

"I like him already," Batman smirked.

"Wait till you meet him; you won't think the same."

"I was being sarcastic!" A glare was invoked from the Dark Knight.

A rolling of the eyes, "And not only has he trained me, but countless other heroes and heroines including about half of the League."

"Busy guy?" she questioned.

"You have no idea; he does not even sleep."

"Wolf and Batman have something in common; they could be friends," Wonder Woman said with a smile at the Dark Knight. A displeased grunt answered her.

"Why do you think I'm bringing him along?" A smile hinted at Superman's face and again a displeased grunt answered.

"Did you bribe or blackmail him?"

"A bit of both, I needed someone with brains- just in case Wolf gives us the runaround, and I asked you to come-for some added muscle- Wolf can and WILL kick my ass, and we are here."

The Trinity stepped on to their transporter, and Mr. Terrific sent them to Wiesbaden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Batman's point of view_

_Wiesbaden__, a city in southwest __Germany__, is the capital of the __state__ of __Hesse__. The city is on the right (northern) bank of the river __Rhine__. It lies opposite the city of __Mainz__ on the other side of the river, and is near __Frankfurt am Main__. Wiesbaden has about 300,400 residents, plus approximately 35,000 U.S. citizens (mostly associated with the American military). It's about five in the morning, and the sun is to rise in an hour._

"This is where he works?" Diana interrupted Batman's thoughts. "It is beautiful."

"No, it is where he was last seen. We are going to have to do a little looking," answered Superman.

"With an area of 78.8 square miles and a population of about 300,400, we are going to do more than 'a little looking,'" I retorted.

"But I know that at this time of the night Wolf will most likely be near water, trying to rest while crime is low." _Clark knows him best._" Batman, you start here, Wonder Woman can search the west end, and I'll take the east. Also, look out for the pack."

"I'm guessing 'the pack' is his dogs," Diana states, "Oh THAT will be easy to distinguish."

"They will be in full armor." _At that, Superman takes off, and then Diana goes a minute later._

_This city should be easy to search, compared to my own. All of the buildings are relatively low, but there is a lot of vegetation for him to hide in. I'll go with Clark's direction and head to the Rhine about 200 miles away from the delta and only a few blocks away from the bank. I start to run, keeping to the rooftops and shadows, using the grapple bar sparsely- I know the Beast's hearing rivals Superman's, I want to find him before he finds me-don't want to start a fight if he thinks that I am after him without good reason. The sky has begun to pink we must hurry before he goes into hiding for the day- nice timing Kent. I jump onto to a roof about twenty feet higher than the one I was on, with more noise than I wish. I stop for a second, hoping the owners did not hear, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I see something moving. It stands? Oh, God._


End file.
